(1) Field of the Invention
An improved bow and arrow sighting device which in response to manual adjustment of a range finder for determining range to a target automatically adjusts a sighting element for archer aim which thereby effects an initial inclination of the bow and arrow with respect to the target to achieve proper trajectory of the arrow to the target.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The sportsman who uses an archery bow and arrow for hunting finds that his most troublesome problem is that of aiming to compensate for distance to his target. Since the target may appear anywhere within the range of his bow it becomes extremely important to be able to rapidly and accurately determine the distance to the target and set his bowsight for the determined distance. Existing bowsights fail to solve this problem in that they require guesswork rather than accurate measurement of distance to the target. For example some bowsights such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,444 provide manual adjustment for distance but leave the bowman to the unreliable task of estimating the distance to the target. To reduce the inaccuracy of such target distance guessing, multisight structures such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,599 have been developed. These multisight structures carry a plurality of spacers of different width or rings of different diameter together with associated sighting beads or markers spaced a distance from the respective spacer or ring. The archer then selects the particular spacer or ring which frames a target of known size for providing an approximation of distance to the target and utilizes that spacer or ring and sighting marker combination for aiming the bow. While such multiple sight structures may help somewhat in aiming a bow for different target distances, they are limited to preselected known target size.